


Have I Been Naughty?

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a busy week for both of them and Nico gets that Will feels neglected - he was feeling it, too.  But when Nico opens the drawer to his dresser and finds his clothes missing, he realizes just how desperate Will is for attention.<br/>But what kind of boyfriend would he be if he let Will get away with being so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Been Naughty?

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry I disappeared for a while. School started, so I've been hard at work [procrastinating]. (JK, guys I PROMISE I'm a good student!) Also... my dog died. So I was an emotional mess for a while.  
> But don't let that deter you! Read on, my pretties!

Nico wrapped his towel around his waist and combed his fingers through his damp hair.  The steam from the shower had felt relaxing on his sore muscles – he’d spent most of the week helping out with an emergency at Camp Halfblood – nothing huge, just a few monsters appearing in the forest.  Regardless, the week had been tiring for him, and he knew it had been for Will, too.  When he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to their bedroom to get some clothes, Will was _still_ working on something for med school at the kitchen table.  He’d been doing that most of the week, during the few times Nico had seen him. 

Sighing to himself, he stepped into the bedroom in the apartment they shared and fished a clean pair of boxers out of the dresser, then opened his t-shirt drawer.

It was empty – except for one shirt.

Nico blinked, then fought between the urges to smirk and scowl.  The one piece of clothing left in his drawer was his old black t-shirt with the Hydras and Harpies band logo.  Will had bought it for him back when they were in college when they went to a concert together – and that night had been, quite possibly, the hottest night of their lives.  Nico could still remember the pulsing beat of the music shaking his bones, the way Will had held him and kissed him over and over again, the burning heat of desire in his chest.  Whenever the shirt was brought out, the fire they’d both felt that night was rekindled.  They’d look at each other the way they had all those years ago in the car after they’d left the concert, unable to fight the need to feel one another’s bodies, to caress and kiss, to bite and _fuck,_ to give each other pleasure and receive it in return.

So, if Will had stolen all of Nico’s shirts besides _that_ one, it meant Will was trying to send Nico a message.

That didn’t mean that it wasn’t _irritating._

Nico slid open the door of their closet, and, as he suspected, all of his shirts – button downs, flannels, polos – _all of them –_ were gone.  He briefly wondered where Will had managed to hide them.  Their apartment wasn’t large; they only had one bedroom and not many places to _store_ clothing, much less hide half of someone’s wardrobe.  Nico could probably find his shirts if he spent a few minutes looking.  He could also steal one of Will’s shirts or just put on some jeans and worry about a shirt later.  Of course, he could give Will exactly what he wanted.  Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Nico glanced back at his open t-shirt drawer. 

Or, he could give him a little bit _more._

 

When Nico walked into the kitchen, Will allowed himself to take a quick glance up.  He smirked when he saw that Nico was wearing the Hydras and Harpies shirt, just like Will had planned.  Trying to play it cool, he looked back at his laptop as Nico went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, hoping that Nico wouldn't figure out where he'd hidden his clothes - at least, not yet.

Then he did a double take. 

Because the shirt was the _only_ thing Nico was wearing.

After a moment of surprise, he leaned back in his chair and examined Nico with a poorly concealed smirk, deciding to enjoy Nico’s lack of clothing rather than question it.  Nico uncapped the bottle and took a sip, licking his lips when he took the bottle away. 

“Hey,” Nico said casually, pretending that nothing was amiss.  “What are you working on?”

“Just finishing up a report,” Will replied, his eyes dancing over the curve of Nico’s hip.  Nico wasn’t _totally_ hard, but Will could also tell that he wasn’t as calm and collected as his demeanor would suggest.  “It’s almost done.  Is there a reason you aren’t wearing pants?”

Nico looked down at himself, and then made a noncommittal sound, like he hadn’t even noticed.  “I guess I forgot,” he answered.  “Is there a reason I can’t find my shirts?”

Will shrugged.  “I spilled something.”

Nico hummed, making his way over to stand in front of Will, resting his hand on the table.  “And somehow, it managed to get on every shirt in my drawer except one, and every shirt in our closet that belong to me?”

“It was an odd coincidence,” Will admitted, his eyes flickering down to Nico’s groin and back up to his face. 

Nico raised an eyebrow.  “Is that so?” he asked.  “Or are you feeling a little _desperate?”_

“Maybe,” Will said, running his fingers up the smooth, bare skin of Nico’s thigh.  “Maybe I just want your attention.”

“Then you should’ve told me, Will,” Nico scolded.  “You don’t _steal my things_ to get my attention.  What kind of boyfriend would I be if I rewarded that kind of behavior?”

“Then _punish_ me,” Will said breathily, leaning closer.  “Have I been _naughty,_ Nico?”

Nico smirked.  They both knew Will _loved_ it when Nico roughed him up.  He loved it when Nico pinned him down and did whatever he wanted, loved it when Nico was so sweet with him towards the end, and how Nico took care of him afterward. 

“Get to the bedroom,” Nico said, pulling away from Will.  “I expect your clothes to be _gone_ by the time I get there.”

Will pushed his chair away from the table and hurried to their room, stripping his shirt off as he went.  He unbuttoned his jeans, shoved them down along with his underwear before climbing onto the bed and leaning back on his elbows. 

Nico came in a moment later, pulling his shirt over his head.  Will was disappointed to see it go, but Nico's naked body was compensation enough.  Nico tossed the shirt by the side of the bed before crawling between Will’s legs, kissing up his neck as Will threw his head back.  Leaning in to whisper in Will’s ear, Nico said, “Remember, if you tell me the game needs to stop, it stops.”  Will nodded, fighting back a shiver.  Nico always told him that before they played more roughly than usual.  Even though Will _knew_ Nico would stop if he wanted him to, even though he _knew_ that he had the freedom to choose when the game ended, he always appreciated Nico reminding him. 

Will didn’t usually need to tell him to stop – he trusted Nico, and if Nico thought he could take a little bit more, Will was usually willing to try.  There had been times when it got to be too much, when he reached a point where he just _couldn’t_ keep going.  At those times, all he had to do was whisper _stop, wait,_ or _no,_ and Nico would do whatever Will needed. 

Nico pecked at Will’s lips before opening his mouth and sucking on his lower lip.  Will could detect the sweet scent of Nico’s pomegranate shampoo on his still-damp hair, could feel the soft skin of Nico’s face, smooth from being recently shaved.  He regretted missing that - he liked watching Nico shave.  He didn't know why, but something about it always drove him wild.  Maybe it was the slow, steady movements of his hands near his own skin, maybe it was the way Nico would meet his eyes in the mirror whenever he watched, or maybe it was the way Nico would rub his hairless cheek against Will when he was done.

Nico pushed Will on his back and slowly rocked their hips against each other, too softly for Will’s liking.  Will groaned, moving his hands up Nico’s sides to feel the skin of his back.  He spared a thought to how Nico was acting sweeter than he normally did when he wanted to be rough before Nico slid his tongue past Will’s lips, forcing his thoughts aside.  Will moaned into the kiss, running his fingers down Nico’s spine.

 _“Nico,”_ he whispered, his hips swaying up to meet his boyfriend’s.  Will’s cock was hardening from the slide of Nico’s groin against his, his chest hot and his heart pounding in anticipation. 

Nico made a low sound in answer to Will, moving his hips harder.  Will gasped, fingers curling so that his nails bit into Nico’s skin as heat pooled in his lower belly as he finally got that friction he’d been craving for _days._ He was already close, and maybe that was Nico’s game – get Will off once, then work him back up for a second round that would last all night.

“Gonna…gonna come,” Will panted.

And then Nico was gone, pulling away and leaving Will on the brink of orgasm and shocked cold from the loss of Nico’s body over his.

“Wha-what happened?” Will asked, craning his neck to look at Nico, who was reaching for something over the side of the bed. 

Nico smirked.  “Did you forget?” he taunted, picking up the item he’s been searching for – his abandoned shirt.  “You asked me to _punish_ you.  What kind of punishment would this be if I let you come?”

So _that_ was the game Nico wanted to play.  Will swallowed as Nico grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit up.  “Kneel,” Nico ordered.  Will shifted so that his legs were folded beneath him as Nico moved behind Will and tugged his arms behind his back, tying his wrists together with his t-shirt.  The knot was loose enough that Will could get out of it if he wanted to – t-shirts didn’t make good ropes – but it was the _idea_ of being tied up that had Will’s breath hitching, his neglected cock twitching in excitement.  The idea of Nico taking control, of Nico _using_ Will however he wanted. 

“Can’t have you touching yourself,” Nico hissed into Will’s ear as he tugged the knot tighter. 

“What about touching _you?”_ Will asked as Nico moved to stand in front of him.

Nico scoffed.  “You keep forgetting that you’re being _punished,”_ he said.  “Don’t think I don’t know that you get off on touching me.”

Will smirked.  Yes, he _loved_ getting his hands all over Nico, _loved_ worshipping his body like the perfect temple it was, and he hated when Nico deprived him of the ability to touch – but that just promised that what Nico had in store for him would be even better. 

Nico crossed his arms thoughtfully.  “Now, what should I do with you?” he mumbled, his eyes sweeping down Will’s body, contemplating all the ways he could give Will that pleasure-agony that drove Will mad, that had Will gasping and wiggling, bucking his hips in the air as he begged for Nico’s attention. 

“Should I _play_ with you?” Nico asked, reaching out to drag a finger down Will’s chest.  Will arched into Nico’s touch, tossing his head back and sighing.  Nico cocked his head to the side.  “Maybe I should just leave you here, all tied up, naked and wanting.”  Will whimpered pitifully, the sound pulling a chuckle from his boyfriend.  “What, don’t like that idea?”  Nico asked.  “Would you rather I stay here and watch you writhe as I mess with your body, while I touch you just the way you like?  Would you rather I work you up to that high only to pull back, time and time again, until you _beg_ for release?”

 _“Yes,”_ Will gasped.  “Yes, Nico, _wreck_ me.”

At that, Nico cupped Will’s cheek in his hand, forcing his thumb in Will’s mouth and pressing it against his tongue.  “You don’t speak,” Nico ordered, but Will doubted he meant it.  Nico loved it when Will’s mouth got dirty, when he begged for Nico to mess him up and get him off. 

But before Will could retort, Nico was back on the bed, on his knees between Will’s legs, swallowing down his cock.  Will’s breath hitched in surprise, bending over Nico’s head as his mouth fell open in a wordless cry. 

Nico bobbed his head a few times before moving back up the shaft and swirling his tongue around the tip of Will’s cock.  Will’s erection had waned slightly when Nico had pulled off of him earlier, but his cock was throbbing within seconds of being inside Nico’s mouth, already reaching the point he’d been so close to before.  The curls on Nico's head tickled Will's chest and belly, the ends just barely teasing his nipples as Will arched over Nico.  He heard a chuckle that he barely registered as Nico pulled off and ran his tongue up the underside of Will's shaft, pressing a wet kiss to the top before taking him back into his mouth.

“Good,” Will managed, choking on his words as his hips started to rock.  Nico let Will fuck his mouth, took it when Will forced his way into Nico’s throat.  Will clenched his fists and spread his knees, desperately trying to keep his balance without the use of his arms as he moved.  Nico hummed around him, the vibrations sending shockwaves up Will’s spine.  Will was already so _close,_ so hot and desperate, and Nico couldn’t have been blowing him for more than a minute.  He bit his lip to hold back a cry, his pelvis bucking hard.

And then Nico pulled back, climbing off the bed again.

Will gasped at the loss of Nico’s warmth and the unpleasant coolness of the air hitting his slick cock.  That tingling feeling in his groin made his dick throb painfully, aching for the release it had been denied.  _“Fuck,”_ Will swore, his head dropping while he tried to regain his breath, his cock rubbing almost uncomfortably against his own belly.  He was so  _hard,_ and the light, teasing friction wasn't enough.  

Nico chuckled.  “Do you think you _deserve_ to get off?” he asked, running his fingers through Will’s hair in a way that felt both soothing and patronizing.  “Do you think you should get away with being so _bad?”_

Will shot him a glare, still breathing heavily.  “I think you’re an asshole,” he snapped before he could think better of it.

Nico smirked in a way that had Will’s stomach flipping with a mixture of excitement and dread.  “What’s that?”  He cupped his hand around his ear as if he hadn’t heard properly.  “You want me to play with your asshole?”

Will didn’t even register how _bad_ the taunt was.  He swallowed, because _fuck_ yes, he wanted that, even if it meant he’d have to endure Nico’s relentless teasing.

Or, if he were honest, _especially_ if it meant he’d have to endure Nico’s relentless teasing.

Nico got behind Will and pushed him forward onto the bed, grabbing his hips and pulling them up so that Will was positioned with his ass in the air, his knees spread apart and his cheek pressed to the bed.  Nico parted the flesh of Will’s ass, exposing his hole and dragging the pad of his thumb over it like Will was his to examine, his to play with, his to punish and torture and _break._

Will closed his eyes, shifting slightly in Nico’s hands to tell him to get on with it.  He wasn’t sure what Nico was going to do – if he was going to eat his ass or finger him, if he was going to prep him before slicking himself and slamming inside Will’s body to fuck him until Will couldn’t breathe – but _gods,_ Will didn’t care.  He’d take _anything_ Nico wanted to give him and he’d _thank_ him for it.  Fuck, if Nico wanted to gag and blindfold him and spank him until his ass turned blue, Will would take it, love every second of it, and would come with a muffled scream of Nico's name.  

He gasped at the sudden feeling of something warm and wet sliding over his hole.  Will groaned, pushing his hips back, encouraging Nico’s tongue as it lapped at his ass in heavy strokes that had his cock twitching again. 

 _“Gods,_ Nico,” he whispered.  Nico hadn’t eaten him out in _so long._ He’d nearly forgotten how much he loved it when Nico got his tongue in him, the wet muscle teasing his rim as he fucked him with it.  Rocking back onto Nico’s face, Will could already feel his thighs trembling in excitement, his cock leaking precum onto the bed.  He was so far gone already from having two orgasms stolen from him.

He felt Nico’s hand move to caress his cock with gentle strokes that had him panting and crying out pathetically.  Nico chuckled, the vibration of his tongue feeling _sinfully_ good inside Will’s ass.  Will pushed the top of his head into the bed, lifting his back up so that he was looking upside down at the sight of Nico’s hand teasing his flushed erection.  His eyes trailed down Nico’s chest and abs and groin - and Nico was so hard, his thick cock standing attentively against his belly, completely ignored as he focused on Will. 

Will licked his lips, wishing he could get his mouth around Nico, wishing Nico would shove inside him and fuck him into the mattress.  He felt his ass twitching at the thought, his cock throbbing.  His eyes were seeing spots already – maybe it was from his head being upside down or maybe it was from how _close_ he felt, but Will didn’t dwell on it long enough on it to figure out.  He was feeling too _good_ to think straight, too desperate, too _fucked out._

“Gonna come,” he muttered, even though Nico’s hand was barely giving him any pressure, even though his tongue wasn’t enough to stimulate that spot inside him that drove him wild. 

Nico pulled his tongue away, his fingers releasing Will’s cock. 

 _“Are you fucking kidding me?”_ Will shouted, moving his head and craning his neck to look at Nico over his shoulder as his groin pulsed in agony.  “Nico, come on, this is _painful!”_

Nico smirked.  “Ah, but is it the _bad_ kind of painful?”

Will huffed indignantly, but he had to be honest.  “Not entirely.”

With a hum, Nico leaned over Will’s back and kissed him slowly.  Will opened his mouth for him, not caring where Nico’s tongue had just been – they’d both brush their teeth later.  He whined when Nico bit down on his lip, rocking his hips against Will’s slick ass.  He didn’t care that his neck hurt from the awkward angle, distracted by the way Nico trailed his hand down Will’s abs before loosely grasping his cock and stroking him with a slow, even rhythm.  Will’s groin ached, his balls tight and so ready to come for Nico.  He loved Nico’s touch, loved feeling like he was at Nico’s mercy, but he couldn’t handle the teasing any more.  It had been too long since the last time they’d been together and he was too desperate to get off, to hear Nico’s breath hitch when he came, too. 

“Nico, _stop,”_ Will gasped.  “I don’t think I can... again... I _need....”_  

Nico hushed him, his hand and hips stilling as soon as Will said the word _stop._ “Tell me what you need,” he whispered. 

“I need to come this time,” Will answered.  It wasn’t because he wasn’t enjoying himself at that moment or because Nico was hurting him – it was because if Nico denied him his climax again, it would start to reach the point where it wasn’t enjoyable anymore. 

Nico gave Will another kiss before maneuvering him onto his back, Will’s spine arching oddly from his bound hands.  Latching onto Will’s neck and trailing kisses to his collar bone, Nico wrapped his hand around Will’s erection again, giving him that comfortable sort of pressure at a pace that wasn’t too fast or too slow. 

“It’s okay,” Nico said against his skin. “I’ve got you.  Go ahead and come, Will - you were so  _good.”_

Will groaned, bucking his hips into Nico’s fist, desperately chasing the friction as his orgasm crept closer.  He felt the tingling heat hit him like a brick wall after only a few seconds, his cock spilling all over Nico’s knuckles as he cried out his boyfriend’s name and his vision went blurry with spots.  Will didn’t even register that Nico had been jerking himself off until he heard Nico groaning above him and felt the hot stickiness land on his belly. 

Will’s eyes began to clear as Nico reached around him to untie his hands before maneuvering him to lie down more comfortably with his head on his pillow.  He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tissue, cleaning off the mess on his hand and Will's belly.

“Will?” Nico asked, kissing his bare shoulder.  “Are you okay?  Did I take it too far?”

Will shook his head.  “No, not at all.  It was great, Nico, I promise.  I just felt like if it happened again, it wouldn’t have been totally _painful,_ just...not fun.”

Nico pressed his lips to Will’s blond hair.  “Okay.  Thanks for telling me.  Do you need anything?”

“Naw, I’m pretty good,” Will answered, smiling up at his boyfriend.  He felt better now that it was over, sated but exhausted.  “Just tired.  I can’t _believe_ you put me through that.”

Nico laughed as he stretched out beside Will and threw an arm around his waist, stroking his spine with the tips of his fingers.  “Hey, try to imagine it from _my_ perspective.  I didn’t even _touch_ myself.”

Will acknowledged that with a nod.  “Okay, yeah, that’s pretty impressive.”  He snuggled in closer to Nico, resting his forehead on Nico's and tangling their legs together.

Nico pecked at his lips gently a few times in a satisfying way that had Will sighing.  “Still, it wasn’t all bad, was it?  The work up?”

“No,” Will answered.  It wasn’t bad at all – he _loved_ it.  He just had to stop before it got to be too much.  “Frustrating, but worth it.  Stay with me and take a little nap for a couple hours?”

Nico smiled.  “Yeah.  Anything you want, Will.”  And it was a true statement, Will knew – no matter how much Nico roughed him up, he’d _always_ take care of him.  And Will would do the same for Nico.  “Want me to make pizza for dinner when we get up?”

Will smiled and nodded, his eyes starting to fall shut as he remembered that he had to warn Nico, in case he forgot to when they woke up – “Your shirts are in the oven,” he mumbled, and he felt Nico stiffen. 

“What the _fuck,_ Will?” Nico snapped.  “Why would you even _think_ to put my clothes in the oven?”

“The freezer was full,” Will answered with a yawn. 

Nico sighed.  “Go to sleep,” he muttered.  “We’ll take care of it when we get up.”

Will hummed, putting off the fact that he’d have to explain to Nico why he’d decided that the oven would make a good makeshift dresser.  For now, he was determined to enjoy his time in Nico’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This took FOREVER to write. I’d gotten halfway done when I was interrupted and then I had such a hard time picking it back up again. Let this be a lesson to you all: never abandon your writing during the middle of a sex scene.  
> Today I was like, "I have two hours before my next class and I'm going to finish this fic if it kills me!" so I was sitting on my bed writing actual porn, casually helping my roommate with math homework. 
> 
> One more fic before the concert fic, and I’m pretty excited about it. Hopefully you guys will like it! I’m planning to get it posted within the next few weeks. Anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
